


Breathless

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Breathless [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Lime, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Lily--"What happened?" he whispers as he leans close to Duo's slender face."I think, you kissed me," Duo replies.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
> for Dacia, happy birthday!  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei searches Duo's eyes for some sign of deception, any little flicker in them that might reveal his true intentions. But Duo's eyes are wide and honest, and startled, too. The kiss has left them both breathless, a droplet of Wufei's saliva still clinging to Duo's bottom lip. Duo's hair is a tangled mess over his back, and Wufei lifts a finger and traces the soft, plump curve of Duo's mouth, still almost afraid to move.  
  
"What happened?" he whispers as he leans close to Duo's slender face.  
  
"I think, you kissed me," Duo replies, but Wufei can tell he's not certain. Wufei refuses to look away from the lavender-hued eyes that hold him captive with their sheer earnestness. He closes his dark eyes and leans forward, forehead meeting Duo's, eyelashes fluttering against the American's cheek. Duo breathes out, surprised anew, and the flush of warm air tickles Wufei's face and hair. He inhales heavily, as if he could drink in the boy who stands not two inches away from him. Duo's eyes close and the two of them stay there, suspended between seconds of time, mesmerized in a moment that could last forever or have ended forever ago--neither pilot is quite sure. At last Wufei pulls back, lifting his lids, finding Duo's eyes fixed on his face once again. Outside the window the sun flickers in and out from behind the shady clouds that sprinkle the surface of the sky. Duo examines Wufei's face, his posture, for anything that might suggest he's afraid of what might happen next. But the only thing he can find is a restrained sense of eagerness.  
  
"Wufei, may I kiss you again?" he asks. Shocked, the Chinese pilot drops his hands.  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"No buts," Duo interrupts, then lays his lips onto Wufei's. Their tongues meet shyly at first, but gradually both pilots gain boldness. Duo's hands push their way up inside of Wufei's blue shirt, and the black-haired boy shudders, using his left hand to steady himself against Duo's shoulder. His eyes open and dive deeply into Duo's again, once more searching for something that might cause Duo to stop--revulsion, anger, disgust--but there is nothing. The sun bursts through the cloudcover and illuminates the sweat sliding down Duo's bare chest and Wufei trembles. Duo's fingers are playing with Wufei's nipples and the dark-haired pilot pushes Duo away for a second.  
  
"Let go, just for--" and then he dips his head down, tongue stroking up Duo's naked torso, tasting cinnamon and sweat and something unidentifiable. Duo digs his fingers into Wufei's scalp, tossing his head back, exhaling loudly. Wufei drags a fingertip up the open arch of the American's neck, causing him to shiver. His long hair brushes the backs of his knees, he's wearing only a half-removed green shirt. Wufei smiles gently at this young man who is displayed before him and tips Duo tenderly onto the carpet. The Chinese pilot presses their bodies together and claims Duo's lips again. They're lying in a patch of gold sunlight, and Wufei raises his head to drown a final time in Duo's eyes before continuing. There is a question in the ebony eyes that study Duo's. Duo grins and pulls Wufei down on top of him, lips brushing against the Asian pilot's ear as he murmurs,  
  
"Happy birthday, Wufei. I think you can figure out what your present is." The curtains are off-white lace and they billow lightly under the onslaught of a summery afternoon breeze. The room fills with exhalations of breath, and the sound of soft panting, as Wufei opens his birthday gift...  
  
~owari~


End file.
